A scripted language is high-level programming language that is interpreted at runtime rather than compiled. For example, scripting languages may be embedded within hypertext markup language (“HTML”) and, when interpreted by a client and/or server, may add functionality to a web page. Scripted languages may also contain malicious code which, when interpreted, may compromise the security and/or integrity of the client and/or server.